Six-Tails Chakra Mode
|image=Six-Tails Chakra Mode.png;Sarutobi's version. Inoue_Jinchuriki_Mode.png;Inoue's version. Rokubi Partial.png;Utakata's version |kanji=六尾チャクラモード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rokubi Chakura Modo |literal english=Six-Tails Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Inoue Yagyū, Sarutobi Yorozuya |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Six-Tails Chakra Mode, like other transformations like it, is a heightened transformation unique to those who have the Six-Tails' chakra sealed inside of them, along with acquiring perfect control over it. Currently, as the jinchūriki who mastered Saiken's powers, Sarutobi Yorozuya can use this. Also, as Saiken's pseudo-jinchūriki, Inoue Yagyū can use a form of this mode as well. Appearance Upon entering the transformation, Sarutobi gains an elaborate chakra shroud which is very visually similar to 's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The mode takes the form of a haori of blue-tinted chakra and two atop his head. Like Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, the haori parts in the middle, however, rather than a black undergarment, Sarutobi appears bare-chested, as one would if they opened up their robe, giving him the overall silhouette of Saiken in a more humanoid form. The color of his eyes change from brown to a very light, almost snow-colored, blue and, while a normal tailed beast shroud is red and releases chakra as acidic bubbles, this form's shroud is blue and releases chakra as bubbles of thin, mucus. While in this mode, his chakra is noted to be radically different from either his or Saiken's, though it bears a stronger resemblance to Saiken's. Additionally, the seal markings change as well. When used by Inoue, the shroud is more basic. Rather than an elaborate haori, the only change Inoue receives is the translucent blue chakra cloak, the design of the seal spread across her body, and her blue eyes lighten considerably. Attributes As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Six-Tails Chakra Mode gives the user increased strength, speed, and defenses. However, the Six-Tails Chakra Mode, like its Nine-Tailed cousin, is vastly superior to a tailed jinchūriki transformation. Sarutobi's strength, for example, is increased to the point where he can easily hold the super-dense chakra of the Tailed Beast Ball without showing any signs of fatigue and is comparable to the strength that is granted by Sage Mode, as he is able to also now lift objects many times his size. His speed is such that he easily surpasses those using the Body Flicker Technique with just his raw speed, making it appear as though he disappeared and reappeared at his destination in a flash. He is faster than other jinchūriki using their Version 1 and Version 2 chakra shrouds, and also surpasses the speed granted by the Lightning Release Armour. He is also tremendously durable while in this form, able to withstand a direct hit from a Tailed Beast Bomb, with only minor injuries to his physical body. In addition to the physical enhancements granted by this mode, Sarutobi is also granted several attributes of Saiken itself. Unlike Naruto's shroud, which flickers lightly with flames of chakra, Sarutobi's shroud seems to ooze with an -like substance, which also occasionally bubbles up and floats off the cloak itself. This serves him two purposes. Since the substance is naturally incredibly slippery, it is nearly impossible for opponents to get a hold on him, much less keep their grip. In addition, the solution is incredibly ; causing chemical burns that are capable of burning right through flesh. See also * Tailed Beast Chakra Mode * Tailed Beast Mode